The New girl In Town
by realproperaliens
Summary: When Mercedes cousin comes to Mckinley she causes some trouble for the diva and the rest of the club when she reveals some secrets. Finn/Mercedes, other pairings as well. M just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this totally just popped into my head while I was taking a break from writing the second chapter of my current fic, Out of the Ashes Comes a Phoenix. But don't worry that story isn't abandoned and if you haven't read it GO READ IT! But they are totally unrelated. Anyway, on with the story….**

* * *

The New Girl In Town

Chapter 1: Introductions

"Babe, don't worry everything will turn out just fine." Finn Hudson comforted his, girlfriend Mercedes Jones, as they walked down the hallway classes on the first day back from summer break.

"Everything is _**NOT **_going to be fine," she snapped back, then sighed "look you don't get it this girl has trouble following her like a lost puppy. You've only talked to her like four times, she isn't always as she seems."

_Two Weeks Earlier_

"WHAT?"

Mercedes Jones was just informed by her mother that her cousin is transferring to McKinley High. Maybe this seems like an irrational response but that's because you don't know Amara Jones. Since Mercedes and Amara were little kids they had been in constant competition. In Mercedes' opinion Amara had everything: the body, personality, friends, _and the body. _Luckily for Mercedes her arch nemesis/ cousin didn't go to school with her, she lived in the next town over. But she had just dropped the biggest bomb _EVER._ And it got even worse.

"Mom," Mercedes whined, "you cannot be serious. You _know _Amara and I don't get how could you agree to let her live with us?"

"Listen Mercy," her mother answered as patient as ever, "this is a very complicated situation. You cousin got into some trouble in Carmel—"

"C_armel?" _Mercedes shrieked interrupting her mom, "Mom that makes it even worse. Carmel is the _**enemy**_. You have no idea what they've done to our glee club!"

"—_anyway_," Mrs. Jones continued, not even acknowledging her daughters outburst, "she got into some trouble and your aunt and uncle thought she could use a change of environment so she will be living with us, so you'll just have to get over it." Mrs. Jones turned to walk out of the room but stopped and turned around. "By the way, it's really sad you didn't even know your only cousin went the Carmel." With that she left the room and left Mercedes to fume in silence.

* * *

As Finn and Mercedes continued down the hallway, Mercedes began to notice kids staring down the hall behind them. She turned around and saw her cousin walking down the hall…

Amara was wearing tight fitted deep purple V-neck t-shirt and denim mini skirt, with black leggings and a pair of grey ankle boots. Every head was watching with rapt attention as she sashéd her way down the hallway; the guys with drool running down their chins and the girls shooting daggers with their eyes. Even Mercedes had to admit that she looked **hot**, but that didn't mean she had to like it. When Amara caught up to them in the hall Mercedes had to pinch Finn on the arm to keep him from staring.

"So you got everything okay?" Mercedes asked in a tone that _dripped _with ice and sarcasm. Finn shot her a look that told her to be nice.

"Of course, only you would get lost in this simple of a school." She shot back with a sickly sweet smile. The tension was palpable when Finn cleared his throat.

"Umm well class is about to start so we should get going. See ya later in the choir room." He called over his shoulder as he led his girlfriend away before she imploded.

_Later That Day [Before Glee]_

"So let me get this straight mama, that _**sexy**_ piece of chocolate I've been seeing all around school today is your _cousin?" _Puck exclaimed incredulously after hearing the news of Amara's arrival.

"Yes Puckerman,that thing is my cousin" sighed Mercedes with a look of disgust on her face.

"Man," Puck said with a dreamy look on his face, "I can't _wait _to tap that!" He held his hand to Finn for a high five, but only got a smack in the chest from Mercedes.

"There will be **NO **tapping of** anything **related to my cousin." Mercedes spit, "I might have an extremely strong dislike of her but I will not subjugate her to the craziness that is Puckerman."

Right then Amara and Mr. Shue walked into the choir room.

"Alright everyone," Mr. Shue called, "take a seat, and let's get started. First off I would like to introduce to everyone the newest member if glee club, and Mercedes's cousin, Amara. How about you tell us all a little about yourself." Mr. Shuester motioned Amara to the front of the room.

"Okay, well as Mr. Shuester already said I'm Mercedes cousin." Amara said, "I moved here from Carmel High School, and even though I wasn't a member of their glee club I was/am great friends with most of them. I actually just started dating a Vocal Adrenaline alum, you guys might know him. Jesse St. James."

_Oh Shit….._

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

So that's chapter 1… What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Reviews = awesomeness. So review this and my other story. Also, feel free to give me any plot suggestions. I'm kinda just writing both my stories as the spirit moves me.

**haha.**

**Peace, Love, & Reviews**

**~~ Muah**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Okay so I'm not really feeling any of the stories I'm writing at the moment. So I have to discontinue both of them. I know that some of you will be really disappointed especially with **_**Phoenix**_**. But I feel this is best. **

**So instead of continuing these stories I'm gonna start writing a new one. Maybe ficlets; most of them will feature Mercedes in a variety of romantic pairings. I think the first will be with Jesse St. James because I'm really intrigued by that pairing. And I kind of want to explore where it could lead. So hopefully I could update that every couple of days, the first will probably be up by the end of the week. I want to publish as much as possible in the next 24 days because I am going on a trip to Orlando with my high school marching band.[really exciting!]**

**I know that this isn't what some were hoping for, but here it is. If you have any suggestions for romantic Mercedes ficlets put them in reviews on **_**Phoenix.**_

**Have an amazing rest of your day**

**Sunafterthestorm.**


End file.
